Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, and the daughter of Monster of Frankenstein or Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and a student at Monster High. In the books, she is the daughter of Viktor and Viveka Stein as in the books they built her and the granddaughter of Monster of Frankenstein and his bride. Portrayers Frankie is originally voiced in English by Kate Higgins. The "Zombie Hero Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio in the Fright Song music video. Her singing voice in "New Ghoul @ School" is by Allison Iraheta, though it may be lip-sync and is only in a cutaway fantasy scene. By the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee, who is known in the credits and on Wikipedia as Cassandra Morris. Character Personality Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and finds them ones of the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new in the end. She is portrayed as kind and naïve, making her a naïf, but her naïvety or naïveté, makes her unaware of average teenage life, and uses source on teenage "unlife" or "teenage lives" through magazines; though what she looks up is never actually accurate to how things really are in real life or to the situation she's in. Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue. (In the Generation 1 cartoon, she is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps). She enjoys spending time and company with her friends, and sometimes goes shopping with them. Ghoulia Yelps is replaced with Ari Hauntington at the end of the movie: "Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story", and in the Generation 2 webisodes, she is replacing Ghoulia. Either that, or she is not absent from the reboot series and Ari is just filling in for now. Even though it may appear she is absent from the reboot series, Abbey Bominable is also a close friend of Frankie's, and so is Operetta, who is also not absent from the Generation 2 series. When Frankie first met Abbey, she saw Abbey as a nuisance due to the fact of which she believed the latter threw a snowball at her. She finds out the truth in "Frost Friends" that it was actually Toralei , to which Toralei Stripe got the revenge-payback she deserved in said webisode. Frankie is also kind, outstanding, and awesome! She is an optimist who believes anything can happen and doesn't give up in the face of adversity. Appearance Frankie has light-green or mint-colored skin, long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. She has mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft. 7 in. in height. In the Lisi Harrison books, she has solid black hair which she puts in white streaks later for the school Monster Mash dance in the first book, ''Monster High''.'' She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both ''Monster High the original and Monster High Generation 2, but in the movie: "Welcome to Monster High", she wears a headband with her rebooted Generation 2 outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband, and has silver highlights or silver streaks in her hair along with her black streaks. She also typically wears a metal-board-like metal-clip as a hair clip or barrette in the back of her hair in the middle of her head, middle of her hair. Background Frankie was born in a lab created by Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. She started out as 15 days old, being the youngest student at Monster High, and then after, gained to be 16 days. She made friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. Later on, she met Lagoona Blue, and got to be friends with her, too. She also got to be friends with Cleo de Nile at the end of "New Ghoul @ School". Frankie has made many friends since then, such as Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. She also made friends with Gillington Webber. Frankie made friends with Andy Beast. She also made friends with Finnegan Wake , and Neighthan Rot, Bonita Femur, Sirena Von Boo, and Avea Trotter. She has made many friends and has been a student at Monster High since. She also made friends with Isi Dawndancer in "From Fear to There Part 2". In the ''Monster High'' book series, she is created by Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein as they are her parents and she is the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. In the series of the Lisi Harrison books, like all series, she is 15 days old. She is new to the world, and makes friends with Clawdeen, Blue, Lala, and Cleo, and also Melody Carver and Billy Phaidin, who are also fellow RADs, though Melody appears as a human at first. Age Starting out at 15 days old, Frankie is the youngest student at Monster High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her Picture Day box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?". As of Welcome to Monster High, her age is "115 days old. But some parts... are older than others". Relationships Family There is a generational distinction between Frankie's parents as they appear in the Monster High book series versus the rest of the franchise. In the ''Monster High'' books, which are the only source of a name for Frankie's parents (Viktor and Viveka Stein), the two are creations of Frankenstein's Monster and the Bride. This makes the original Monster of Frankenstein (usually referred to as just Frankenstein) Frankie's grandfather and his Bride Frankie's grandmother, while Victor Frankenstein is thus her great-grandfather. Generally in all versions of Monster High, except for the Lisi Harrison books, Frankie is the daughter of Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster, and thus also the granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein. In the Monster High Diaries, Frankie's parents are only referenced to as Mr. and Mrs. Stein. Frankie's mother was the second monster created by Victor Frankenstein and her father was the first. Frankie lives with her parents and loves them, but she does not always agree with them or their opinions. Every time she walks downstairs for breakfast in the morning, her father insists on screaming: "It's alive!"Frankie Stein's 'Basic' diary, 2010 much to her dismay. This is not available in the Lisi Harrison books where her father is Viktor Stein and does the exact same thing.